baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Flaming Fist Mercenary
|allegiance = Neutral |level = 2 |reputation = 0 |hit_points = 33 |xp_value = 16 |thac0 = 17 |no_of_attacks = 1 |natural_ac = 4 |fire = 0 |cold = 0 |electricity = 0 |acid = 0 |magic = 0 |magical_fire = 0 |magical_cold = 0 |crushing = 0 |piercing = 0 |missile = 0 |slashing = 0 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 16 |strength = 12 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 10 |luck = 0 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |area = Area East of Nashkel Mines, Area South of Beregost, Ducal Palace, Baldur's Gate |drop_icons = |items = Helmet, Plate Mail, Small Shield, Long Sword |gold = 0 }} Flaming Fist Mercenaries are found in many areas of the Sword Coast, acting on behalf of their employers, the Dukes of the city of Baldur's Gate. They are members of the Flaming Fist, an organization that serves as law enforcement for the sword coast. South Beregost Road In the Area South of Beregost, about 3/4 of the way down the road (3790.2950), a Flaming Fist Mercenary will mistake your party for a bandit group. When he challenges you, the correct answer is 1. More dialog will ensue. Common sense will set you free. Otherwise, as he says, "there will be trouble." You there! You're under arrest for banditry and highway robbery! We know you're part of that bandit group who's been terrorizing the Coast Way. Give yourselves up, or there will be trouble. *1:-'You've got the wrong guys. We're not part of any bandit gang.' *2:-'If you want a fight, we'll give you a fight.' *3:-'We give up. You can take us prisoner. We'll even throw down our weapons.' Gibberling Mountains A Flaming Fist mercenary on the west side of the Gibberling Mountains area east of the Nashkel Mines approaches as soon as you come within sight. He is looking for Samuel, a deserter from the Flaming Fist. Hold! I am a member of the Flaming Fist, and require that you identify yourselves. *1:-'We're mercenaries in the service of Amn.' *2:-'We don't have to answer your stinking questions!' *3:-'We're adventurers.' *4:-'We're bandits.' *5:-'We're a rampaging horde of tarrasques. Krie! Krie!' Results: *1 ends the conversation. *2 & 4 cause him to attack. Not good. *3 gets you the Samuel the Deserter quest. *5 earns you a lecture and a 2nd chance to reply politely. Peldvale Shortly after you meet Viconia in the north-western corner of the Peldvale area, a Flaming Fist mercenary will appear. If you choose to defend Viconia, this is probably your only opportunity in the game to kill a Flaming Fist soldier without penalty. You get 250 xp for the kill, and he drops Plate Mail, a Helmet, a Small Shield and a Long Sword. For what it's worth, it appears that Viconia is probably telling the truth; that the Flaming Fist wants her dead simply because she is drow. Mercenary: Step aside travelers, I am a member of the Flaming Fist. The woman you are harboring is wanted for murder of the foulest sort. She is a dark elf; it should be obvious that she is evil. Viconia: They lie. I've done nothing wrong. *1:-'If you want her, have her. We won't get in your way.' *2:-'You'll have to get through us if you want her.' *3:-'What do you intend to do once you have her?' :: Kill her, of course. Category:Flaming Fist (class) Category:Fighters Category:Flaming Fist